70750 Ninja DB X
70750 Ninja DB X, also known as the Mobile Ninja Base, is a set released in March 2015. It contains seven minifigures, a small shrine, the D.B. Express, and several weapons (four Golden Swords, two Katanas, two golden Little Strikers, three Nin-Jôs, a tan Dark Blade, an Anacondrai Sword, and an Anacondrai hammer). LEGO.com Description Stage the ultimate battle against Pythor and his Anacondrai army! Pythor and the Anacondrai have returned to NINJAGO™ so the Ninja team must rush to the scene with the Ninja DB X to confront NINJAGO’s most fearsome enemy! Drive the powerful 6-wheel vehicle through the jungle and into battle at the Anacondrai gateway. Detach the Command Center to reveal the hidden dual spring-loaded shooter and open up the control room for easy play. Make battle plans in the hi-tech control area and choose your weapons and tools from the rack. Launch the flyer from the lookout tower with Nya and fire its stud shooters. Zoom into combat with Kai on his cool motorbike. You must defeat the Anacondrai warriors and escape from the island! Includes 6 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Kai, Nya, Garmadon, Pythor, Kapau and Chop’rai. * Includes 6 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Kai, Nya, Garmadon, Pythor, Kapau and Chop’rai * Ninja DB X features an opening dual cockpit, big buildable wheels, Ninja details, huge gold blade details, 2 flags, hidden dual spring-loaded shooter, foldable spoilers, plus a detachable control room with control area, computer screens, weapon rack, tool rack, service station Kai’s motorbike and a lookout tower with Nya’s detachable flyer with dual stud shooter * Includes Anacondrai gateway * Also includes a mini-robot * Weapons include Kai’s 2 swords, Nya’s 2 swords, Pythor’s Anacondrai sword, Kapau’s Anacondrai Blade, Chop’rai’s Fang-blade hammer and Garmadon’s staff * Accessories include assorted tools * Detach the Command Center to reveal the hidden dual spring-loaded shooter * Fold out the Command Center for easy play * Plan tactics in the control area * Launch Nya’s flyer from the lookout tower * Ride into battle with Kai on his cool motorbike * Recreate your favorite scenes from the NINJAGO Masters of Spinjitzu™ TV show * Ninja DB X measures over 9” (25 cm) high, 12” (31 cm) long and 7” (19 cm) wide * Kai’s motorbike measures over 1” (3 cm) high, 2” (6 cm) long and 1” (3 cm) wide * Nya’s detachable flyer measures over 1” (4 cm) long, 2” (7 cm) wide and under 1” (1 cm) high * Anacondrai gateway measures over 3” (9 cm) high, 4” (12 cm) wide and 1” (3 cm) deep Trivia * Despite having no affiliation with the characters in the series, even going so far as to absolutely despise them - Pythor is shown to be allied with the Anacondrai Cultists in the set, even leading them into battle against the Ninja, whom he later sides with towards the end of the season. * Garmadon's Tournament of Elements variation is exclusive to this set, as this is the only one it appears in. ** Until 2018, this was the last Ninjago set to feature Garmadon, considering the character's supposed demise and his absence from the next four waves of sets; Possession, Skybound, Day of the Departed, and Hands of Time. ** Nya's samurai suit would also be exclusive to this set, but in the next wave of sets, it appeared in 70737 Titan Mech Battle, because it was barely seen in the season - in that season, she would wear a ninja suit instead. The only difference between the two sets is that in this one, her shoulder pads are grey, while in the other one they are black. * The Ninja vehicle's name is spelled "DBX" on the package, but "DB X" on the official site description. * It is one of the largest Ninja vehicles, another being the Ultra Sonic Raider. * It is able to fold out into a laboratory, and even has a dirt bike. In the show, it does not have these functions. Gallery 70750 Ninja DB X Poster.jpg LEGO Ninjago - 70750 Ninja DB X|Product Animation 70750 Ninja DB X.png 70750 Ninja DB X 2.png 70750 Ninja DB X 3.png 70750 Ninja DB X 4.png 70750 Ninja DB X 5.png 70750 Ninja DB X 6.png Jungle Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Garmadon Minifigure 2014.png|Exclusive Garmadon minifigure Pythor 2015 q.png|Exclusive Pythor minifigure TOE Chop'rai Minifigure.jpg|Chop'rai minifigure FigKapau.png|Kapau minifigure Mini-robot Minifigure.jpg|Mini-robot minifigure DB_X_Minifigures.jpg TDBX.png|In Tournament Building instructions * 70750 Ninja DB X (1) * 70750 Ninja DB X (2) pl:70750 Ninja DB X Category:2015 Category:2015 sets Category:Sets Category:Ninjago Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninja Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Anacondrai Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Serpentine